Demasiados Problemas
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Marinette tenía demasiados problemas como para que Hawk Moth quisiera akumatizarla. El villano también tenía demasiados problemas como para dejar que una chiquilla diga que no los tiene. [Esto es como el comienzo de algo que llamaré “La amistad entre Hawkie y Bugie”, porque, admitámoslo, todos queremos leer de Marinette siendo amiga muy cercana de Gabriel]


**Demasiados Problemas.**

Marinette se retiró de allí sintiéndose peor que nunca.

Otra vez había espiado otra conversación de Adrien y Kagami y otra vez había salido herida, salvo que esta vez las palabras le dolieron mucho más que antes.

Marinette es sólo una buena amiga, no voy a enamorarme de ella. Otra persona ya me gusta_

Esta vez sí había sentido su corazón quebrándose mientras caían los pedazos de este.

Salió de allí llorando y ni siquiera Tikki, su kwami, fue capáz de decir algo que la animara.

Se sentó en suelo apoyándose contra la pared mientras su llanto cesaba pese a que sus emociones seguían igual de revueltas y dolorosas. No se percató de que cierto akuma se posaba en su pequeño bolso hasta que sintió una voz familiar.

Decepcionada por el chico que te gusta…

Marinette de mala gana interrumpió el discurso de Hawk Moth mientras cierta kwami rosada observaba todo con suma curiosidad.

Mira, polilla, tengo suficientes problemas como para ser akumatizada. Realmente, búscate otra víctima y déjame hundir en mi depresión_ espetó la azabache mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Tikki jadeó de sorpresa por el comportamiento raramente hostil de su portadora al tiempo que el villano lo hizo de indignación.

¿Perdón? ¿Suficientes problemas? Dudo que puedas llegar a igual los míos_ declaró el villano mientras hacía una mueca.

¿Igualarlos? Los superaría. El amor de mi vida está enamorado de otra persona por lo que no nos casaremos, tendremos tres hijos y un hámster ni viviremos felices por siempre. Desaprobé dos evaluaciones por no estar presente, ¿Y debido a qué no estuve presente? Oh, debido a que cierta polilla parece divertirse de causar akumas que luego yo tengo que purificar, cosa que es del todo agotador. Y por favor, no nos olvidemos del hecho de que llevo una semana sin hacer ni un solo boceto de un nuevo diseño, ¡Ni uno solo! Es el mayor tiempo que tengo sin inspiración desde que tengo memoria, ¡Ni siquiera puedo apoyar el lápiz sobre el papel!_ termina gritando la azabache _¿Y cuáles son tus máximos problemas, estar tan aburrido que quieres causar akumas?_ preguntó con burla, cosa que molestó al villano.

¿Problemas? Ja, esos son sólo juegos de niños. Debo mantener mi fachada completa y absolutamente fría con todos, incluso mi propio hijo, Adrien. Debo mantener a raya a todos esos inútiles a los que llamo empleados sólo para que no cumplan con mis espectativas. Cada vez que transformo a un akuma, este se dirige a alguien y debo soportar ver la horrible cosa en la que se transforman. El único aceptable fue Demoillustrador y sólo porque había dibujado su traje anteriormente. Debo soportar que varios akumatizados se rebelen de vez en cuando así como también escucho sus constantes "confía en mí, sé lo que hago". Y, como si todo eso no hubiese sido suficiente como para torturar a cualquiera, debo soportar que Ladybug y Chat Noir jamás se rindan y no pueda obtener sus miraculous. ¡Esos son problemas!_ espeta el villano.

Ambos enojados a más no poder tardaron varios segundos en percartarse de que ambos habían soltado demasiada información.

¡Ladybug/Gabriel Agreste!_ exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente.

No puedo creer lo ciego que estuve_ murmura el diseñador al tiempo que niega con la cabeza.

Y yo, cuando lo sospeché usted se había akumatizado a sí mismo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que se podía hacer eso!_ exclama la azabache más que impresionada.

Bueno, es vergonzoso el cómo descubrimos nuestras identidades. Creo que lo más sensato para mantener nuestra dignidad sería no decirle a nadie sobre lo que descubrimos ni aprovecharnos de ello_ comenta el villano apoyándose en su bastón.

Sí, iba a proponer lo mismo, es un poco… patético aprovecharnos de ello_ estuvo de acuerdo la azabache _Oye, ¿Quieres venir a la panadería de mis padres a tomar un té y charlar sobre nuestros problemas?_ propone la azabache.

¿Quieres tomar un té, en la panadería de tus padres, conmigo?_ pregunta Hawk Moth incrédulo.

Claro, después de todo eres mi diseñador favorito y padre del chico que me gusta_ informa Marinette encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír levemente al villano.

Claro, debo admitir que aún recuerdo a la perfección el talento que demostraste tener con el bombín. Además, eres agradable_ da a conocer Hawk Moth sonriendo a la vez que obliga a su akuma a volver para luego destransformarse.

Sí, son demasiados problemas como para guardárselos para sí mismos.

 ** _Fin_**.


End file.
